


I’ll Get Used To It

by CheekyTorah



Series: Tumblr One-shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 300 followers, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry just wants to take care of Draco, He tries so hard, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Napping, One Shot, POV Harry Potter, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Harry just wants to take care of Draco sometimes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	I’ll Get Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from @rose-Weasley-is-my-bea:  
> Congrats so much on the follower milestone!!!! If you've got the time and energy for it I'd love to see a fic where Draco and Harry don't live together (yet) but are dating and Draco is overworking himself (but tries to hide it) so Harry comes over and forces him to take a nap and relax (or the other way around, with an overworked harry). I just love fics with a nap😂 and it can be any rating you like!

___________________

“Mother fucking Merlin’s Blazing Trousers!”

Harry stood in the doorway to Draco’s office, watching with barely concealed worry as Draco pulled at his hair again. He looked worse for wear; dark puffy circles under his eyes, hair pulled at odd angles, and more than one coffee stain on his grey waistcoat. 

They hadn’t been seeing each other for long, a few months at best, mostly some snogging and groping in cupboards, but he had been watching Draco for the better part of his life. He knew when the boy, now a man, needed a break. He knocked tentatively on the doorframe and leaned against it.

Draco glanced up and scowled. 

“Not now, Potter,” he huffed. “I am slammed.”

“Draco,” Harry said pointedly. “When was the last time you slept?”

“What day is it?” 

“It’s Thursday. Did you even go home last night?”

“Of course not.” Draco waved him off dismissively. “Out now, I have work to finish.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and watched the over caffeinated shake to his hands and the frustrated growl that escaped his lips every so often. He might only be a shag to Draco, he wasn’t sure really they hadn’t had that talk, but Draco meant far more than that to him.

“Alright, you’re coming with me,” Harry said and strode over to Draco, scooped his papers off the desk and shrank them before he stuffed them into his robes.

Draco put up a fuss, complaints and curses and promises of pain as he dragged Draco down the hall and into the lift. Once on the main floor he herded Draco into the floo and called out the Manor’s address and strong armed Draco into the flames.

They fell out of the floo in a heap, and Draco pushed Harry off of him with a grumble.

“Honestly, you don’t have to push me around to do what you ask,” he grumbled.

“I did, and I was close to carrying you bridal style, so you’re lucky.”

Harry chuckled, pulling his robes off and draping them over the armchair in the Malfoy sitting room. He took Draco’s hand and laced their fingers before pulling him along the long corridors of the manor, heading directly to Draco’s bedroom.

“Off,” he murmured, pulling at Draco’s clothing and then stripped down to his own pants.

“Broomsticks? REally, Potter?” Draco made a face.

“Come on, you know you love my broomstick,” Harry said with a wink.

They slipped into the bed, pulling the covers up to their chins and staredd at the ceiling.

“First time for everything,” Draco whispered.

Harry hummed in response. They had never been in a bed together without it being for sex. It was a strange and almost domestic thing. Harry liked the warmth that spread through his gut, but too afraid of what Draco’s reaction was, he turned onto his side, back to Draco and closed his eyes.

“Sleep, you need it.”

“Thank you, Harry.” 

The vulnerable quietness to his tone had Harry turning back and putting an arm about Draco’s stomach. He pressed a kiss to his temple and closed his eyes again. He felt warm, safe and peaceful in Draco’s bed, with the smell of Draco all around him. Lemon and something floral, like chamomile. It was incredibly relaxing and soon he was drifting off to sleep with Draco's hand resting over his own, pressed to his heart.

~_~

Harry blinked awake; the evening sunset peaking through the curtains and casting a warm orange and red glow across the bedding. He felt Draco stirring beside him. He stretched, joints and bones clicking and clacking into place. He felt good, so good, but still tired himself.

“I think I might take tomorrow off and sleep with you instead, I'm suddenly so exhausted.”

“Oh,” Draco said with mild irritation but laced with amusement. “I’m so sorry my face wasn’t a comfortable enough pillow for you.”

Harry blinked his sleepy bleary eyes down at Draco, and realized he had actually been using Draco as a pillow. More specifically his cheek.

“Oh shit Draco I’m so so sorry!” Harry sat up quickly, scrambling to slip out of the bed when slender, sleep-warm arms latched around his waist and pulled him to the bed again.

“I didn’t say you could leave, you big oaf,” Draco muttered, smothering his face into the top of Harry’s head.

“But you need sleep D.”

“Yes well, I’m just going to have to get used to it aren’t I?”

Harry relaxed and wrapped his arms around draco and pulled him onto his chest. His heart beating heavily and his face splitting open with a wide smile. He fucking adored this man.

“Here I’ll be your pillow, instead.”

Draco drifted back to sleep with Harry’s fingers pushing through his soft hair. There was no where else Harry would rather be, maybe even for the rest of his life. 

(But that’s a story for another time.)

The End

  
  



End file.
